HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2017 MALAYSIA
Concert date: 'December 16, 2017 *'Location: '''Axiata Arena(Bukit Jalil), Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Official Website:' http://mikuexpo.com/may2017/ *'Entry fee: 169 - 439 MYR *'Playlist №: '''23 initially, 4 encore *'Company: ' *'Associations: ' *'Band Members: ' ** '''Bass: '''i ** '''Drums: ' ** 'Keyboard: ' ** 'Guitar: ' Song list Pre-Concert Instrumental Songs Source P1: ゆりと feat. 巡音ルカ - ウララ P2: Anamanaguchi feat. 初音ミク - MIKU (MINO MINO Remix) P3: ラマーズP feat. 初音ミク - Advance P4: オカメP feat. 初音ミク Append (Dark) - Die For You P5: ゆりと feat. 巡音ルカ - Re:Actor =Song List= 1: 黒うさP feat. 初音ミク - 千本桜 2: ゴム, HoneyWorks feat. 初音ミク - ラズベリー＊モンスター 3: DECO＊27, Naoki Itai feat. 初音ミク V4X (Original) - ゴーストルール 4: ギガP feat. 初音ミク V3 (Solid) - ヒビカセ 5: 八王子P, kz feat. 初音ミク - Weekender Girl 6: Guitar Hero Piano Zero feat. 初音ミク V3 (English) - Glass Wall 7: のりぴー feat. 鏡音リン - 右肩の蝶 8: Neru, おればななP feat. 鏡音リン Append (Sweet) - 東京テディベア 9: nyanyannya feat. KAITO - ドクター=ファンクビート 10: OPA, 0-9 feat. MEIKO - 忘却心中 11: SonaOne feat. 初音ミク - Chentaku (Malaysian song. Source) 12: ナユタン星人 feat. 初音ミク - エイリアンエイリアン 13: wowaka feat. 初音ミク - アンハッピーリフレイン 14: mohax_2000 feat. 初音ミク - Venus di Ujung Jari (Indonesian song) 15: じーざすP feat. 鏡音リン, 鏡音レン - 8 HIT 16: じーざすP feat. 鏡音リン, 鏡音レン - リモコン 17: みきとP feat. GUMI, 鏡音リン - いーあるふぁんくらぶ (Chinese language version due to GUMI licensing issues) 18: Dixie Flatline feat. 巡音ルカ - Just Be Friends 19: samfree feat. 巡音ルカ - ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー Intermission: Band Introduction 20: 八王子P feat. 初音ミク - 気まぐれメルシィ 21: cosMo, Storyteller feat. 初音ミク - 初音ミクの激唱 22: sasakure.UK, DECO＊27 feat. 初音ミク - 39 23: ryo feat. 初音ミク - メルト (Final Song) ENCORE E1: kz feat. 初音ミク - Satisfaction E2: ryo, supercell feat. 初音ミク - ワールドイズマイン E3: doriko feat. 初音ミク - 歌に形はないけれど E4: kz feat. 初音ミク - Tell Your World (fin) v • eLive Events '''Notice: This navigation box depends on the creation of individual concert pages and the Live Events page. Crypton Anniversaries 2009 Miku FES'09 (Natsu) • 2012 Natsu no Owari no 39 Matsuri • 2014 Matsuri Da Diva 39's Giving Day 2010 Miku no Hi Kanshasai • 2012 Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai Miku Party 2011 Tokyo • Sapporo • Singapore • 2012 Tokyo • Hong Kong and Taiwan • 2013 Sapporo • Kansai Magical Mirai 2013 Magical Mirai 2013 • 2014 Magical Mirai 2014 • 2015 Magical Mirai 2015 • 2016 Magical Mirai 2016 • 2017 Magical Mirai 2017 Miku Expo and more 2011 Mikunopolis in Los Angeles • 2014 Indonesia • LA and NY • The ARTPOP Ball • 2015 SNOW MIKU LIVE! • Shanghai • 2016 Japan Tour • North America • Taiwan • China Tour • 2017 Hatsune Miku × Kodo • MIKU WITH YOU More events Vocafarre 2011 • THE VOC@LOID M@STER • Internet; Vocalekt Visions • The first or the last • AniNite '15 • IA First Live Concert in JAPAN • Vsinger Live Notable groups MKP39 • The 39's‎ • Magical Mirai Live Events • Unofficial events